


The Start Of Something New

by felisblanco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fic 2009, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously, bro, you really that shy you can't look a girl in the eye while you're doing the dirty, or is there something else you wanna tell me?" Dean tilts his head, quirking one eyebrow the way he knows Sam finds infuriating, and is rewarded with a slam of the door and no clean laundry for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little porny ficlet for [](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**winchesterxgirl**](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/)'s birthday last Saturday. Beta'd by [](http://kbpen.livejournal.com/profile)[**kbpen**](http://kbpen.livejournal.com/). *hugs* I made some changes after that so any mistakes are totally mine. And yes, the title is totally making fun of HSM. Sorry. I suck at titles.

Dean prides himself in being a considerate lover. Doesn't matter how easy the girl is or how long it's been since he got any, he never rushes it. Makes damn sure she gets hers before he even tries to claim any for himself. It's just the way he is and always has been.

An observer might have come to the conclusion that the almost reverent way he treats women – once he has them naked and panting beneath him – all stems from the rather saintly memories he has of his mother and that, despite all his cockiness and lewd behavior, what he really wants is for a woman to just hold him and say she loves him.

That accidental but brave (and blushing) observer might have been Sam.

Dean's answer, once he'd given Sam a death-glare and threatened to knock his teeth in, was to tell Sam that he'd never had much patience for psycho bullshit but if that's where they were going, what was up with Sam's own rather ungentlemanly tactics?. _Not_ to use his own words.

"I'm just sayin'" he just says, smirking at Sam's wide-eyed realization that he's not the only voyeur on the family, "most girls like to feel like they're more than just a piece of ass. Emphasis on 'ass'."

"Dean!" Sam hisses. His face is a hilarious shade of red, looking like he might burst into flames any second.

"Seriously, bro, you really that shy you can't look a girl in the eye while you're doing the dirty, or is there something else you wanna tell me?" Dean tilts his head, quirking one eyebrow the way he knows Sam finds infuriating, and is rewarded with a slam of the door and no clean laundry for a week.

He convinces himself it was worth it.

He also tries to convince himself he doesn't think about it. Sam, flipping a girl over and fucking her from behind. For all he knows it was a one time thing – hell, maybe she even asked for it. He gives it a moment's consideration then shakes his head. Nuhuh.

The look that had been on Sam's face? That's not the look you have when you're awkwardly trying something different for the first time. Or second or even tenth time. The girl, _she'd_ had that look shining in her eyes, but not Sam. Oh no. Sam had the look of a man getting exactly what he wanted and enjoying the hell out of it.

Christ, the sounds he'd made! Barely human, Dean thinks, and shifts uncomfortably on the bed. Not to mention the way Sam had curled his lips before he leaned over and bit – fucking bit! – her on the shoulder. And when he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back as he fucked her so hard she was keening like a wounded animal, Dean had been blown away by… well, the sheer un-Sammyness of the whole thing.

He shoots a glance at Sam sitting on the other bed, long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. He's got his face buried in a book, brow furrowed in concentration. He looks just as geeky as usual.

Until that night Dean would have said that Sam's idea of sex was probably under the covers, eyes closed and of course only the missionary position. That if you looked up 'vanilla' on Xtube, that's what you would get, a video of Sam and Jess 'making love', courtesy of Sam's perverted ex-roommate. Hypothetically.

Turns out Sam's vanilla makes Dean's sex life taste like water.

He's never doubted his… well, skills in bed. He's pretty sure he's left every girl he's ever bedded satisfied and fantasizing about meeting him again some day. Not that they ever do. Except Cassie but he doesn't think about that. Never thinks about that if he can help it. But the rest, the rest they all kissed him goodbye with longing in their eyes and hopeful smiles.

The girl that had left Sam's room that morning though, she'd looked different. She'd looked… blissed out. Eyes shining and legs shaking and… Hell, she was glowing like she'd seen God and his name was Sam! It's disturbing. His little brother, who gets flustered when Dean catches him watching porn and yelps if Dean walks in on him in the shower, is apparently a hulky beasty sex god. Maybe the apocalypse really _is_ coming.

"Quit staring and just say it already."

Dean jumps, glazed over eyes quickly gaining focus to find Sam shooting him annoyed glances. "What?"

"Whatever it is you're thinking." Sam lowers his book and gives him an expectant look. "C'mon, out with it."

"I wasn't thinking anything," Dean says defensive.

"Dean, you've been staring at me on and off for weeks," Sam says patiently. "Just say it. Have I got dirt on my face? Antlers sprouting on top of my head? What?"

"I'm not..." he starts but then frustration overcomes him and he blurts out, "Why did you fuck her like that? That girl. Why did you fuck her from behind?"

Sam blinks, dropping his book on his chest. "What?"

"Behind! Who fucks a girl from behind?" Dean says, feeling his face heating. Dammit. "I mean, Jesus Sam, that's… You just don't _do_ that!"

If possible Sam's eyes grow even wider. "What!?!" he repeats, mouth gaping.

"Please tell me you at least went for her pussy and not… the other place." He didn't even know he could blush like this. Christ, he's been to Hell and had sex with an angel and _this_ is freaking him out? What is _wrong_ with him?

"Are you seriously asking me if I like anal sex?" Sam's initial fluster is quickly making way for amusement, his grin widening the hotter Dean's face gets. "Is that what you want to know?"

"No! Yes. Maybe. I don't know! Do you?" He forces himself to hold Sam's gaze, his hands twitching in his lap. His fight or flight instinct is kicking in big time. Over talking about sex! Christ. Maybe he really _did_ come back a virgin.

"Why do you want to know?" Sam asks with a smirk. "Are you telling me the great womanizer, Dean Winchester, is feeling… robbed? That he's worried he might be missing out on something?"

"Quit talking about me in the third person!" Dean hisses, because yeah right, _that's_ what's important here. "And hell no!" He gets up from the bed because for some reason lying down makes him feel vulnerable in a way he really doesn't like. "Dude! Nothing… _there_ I'd be interested in." He pauses, biting his lip, and before he can stop himself he adds "Right?"

Sam shrugs. "Depends," he says all casual and then he leers, like a goddamn hyena.

Oh no, he's not falling for that. Dean Winchester knows a trap when he sees one. Not that he's sure what kind of trap Sam is laying for him but there's no way he's falling into …

"On what?"

Damn!

"How tight you like it."

Sam gets slowly up from the bed, staring Dean down as he closes in on him. "Because it's tight, Dean. Tighter than any virgin you've ever had." He licks his lips, smiling when he catches Dean's eyes following the movement. "Tight and hot and so fucking good you never ever want to come but just keep going, fucking so deep into that heat until stars shoot before your eyes and you can't hold it back anymore. And you come, you come so fucking hard you feel like your brain is shooting out of your ears. So. Damn. Good."

He's up in Dean's face now, arms on either side of his head practically pinning him to the wall, breathing each word like a hammer beating down on a nail. It's all Dean can do not to whimper, his eyes wide and his cock hard as a damn rock in his pants. What the fuck are they doing? What the fucking fuck are they _doing?_

"Yeah?" he breathes, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

"Yeah." Sam smiles, his eyes softening for a moment before turning sly again. "Know what's even better?" He leans down, his breath hot on Dean's ear. " _Being_ that tight space."

Dean shudders, hitching his breath as he grabs Sam by his biceps. He doesn't know if he wants to push him away or pull him closer, he just needs to hold on to something because his damn knees feel like jell-o.

"Sammy?" he chokes out and Sam instantly pulls back, looking almost as shocked as Dean feels.

"Oh. God! I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thi… mph."

Dean's always been more of a doer than a thinker but even he wasn't expecting the reason behind Sam's sudden inability to speak to be that he's got Dean's tongue down his throat. When his brain catches up with what the hell he's doing, it's already too late. He's got Sam's gigantic hands wrapped around his head, Sam's teeth biting at his lips and he's riding Sam's thigh like a goddamn pony. Jesus Christ!

"Oh God," Sam repeats as he pulls back to breathe, but the tone is completely different this time. "You really…?"

"Fuck yeah," Dean growls and pulls him back in. He's not really sure what Sam was asking but as long as the kissing doesn't stop it should be ok. Just to be sure he fumbles at Sam's pants and oh yeah, Sam is just as into this as he is. Fucking hell, is he! No wonder that girl was so wobbly.

"Gotta," he groans, fighting with Sam's ridiculous Texas belt buckle (although to be fair, it really is fitting, considering) and trying not to come in his pants when Sam thrusts into his hand and moans, "Yeah, c'mon, Dean. Want to feel your hands on me."

The damn buckle finally gives and before he has any time to hesitate he's got Sam's goddamn _ginormous_ dick in his hand, warm and hard and slick with precum.

"Oh God," Sam groans and pushes into his hand, teeth nibbling at the slope of Dean's shoulder. He wants to ask, 'Dude, what's up with the biting?' but just then Sam makes that same sound Dean heard him make with the girl and damn, that's it. He's coming, in his damn pants like a fricking teenager. Just from rutting against Sam's thigh!

He's still got his fingers wrapped around Sam's cock but they feel just as boneless as the rest of his body and he starts sliding down the wall, barely held up by Sam's thigh pressing into his wet and sticky groin.

"Bed," he manages to mumble and before he knows it he's lying on his back, shirt hitched up to his armpits and jeans being tugged down his thighs.

"Jesus fuck, Dean, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Sam is saying but all Dean can manage is a strangled "Mngh?" before the rest of his brain is blown away because Sam is licking – fucking licking! – his stomach and nibbling his way up his chest and Dean kinda gets it now, why God decided he needed to be pulled out of Hell. No way should a guy die without having tried this first.

"You're so fucking hot," Sam growls, "Want you to fuck me. Wanna get that pretty cock in my ass. Damn, Dean, want you so bad."

"Jesus!"

Fuck thirty, he's recovering like he's sixteen again. "You… you sure?" he pants because Sam may not be a girl but old habits break hard. "We don't have to."

"Fuck yeah, I'm sure." Sam pulls back, eyes burning. "I meant what I said, nothing like it." He smirks, letting his hand trail down Dean's chest and stomach, skillfully avoiding his sticky dick to instead slide long fingers over his balls and further back. Dean jumps, whether to get closer or away he's really not sure. "I'll show you, later. Can't rush it. Not with you being so…" Sam pauses. "Inexperienced."

"Hey!" Dean sputters, indignant.

Sam grabs his hand and puts it on his dick. "Not to brag but you really think you're ready to have me shove _this_ into you?"

Dean opens his mouth but before he can think of a smartass comeback Sam's fingers slide back behind his balls and… Jesus Christ, something slick is pushing into him, making him choke on his words as his eyes widen in shock.

"Not when _that_ is just my finger," Sam says casually as if he didn't just _shove his fucking finger into Dean's fucking ass!_

"Ok, ok, I get it. Jesus fuck!" he gasps when Sam wiggles his finger a little before abruptly pulling it out. He feels all weird and wet and Jesus, Sam is right. "No… no way you're putting your goddamn monster of a dick in there!" At the look on Sam's face he adds awkwardly, "Tonight."

Sam smiles. "Told you," he says smugly and if he wasn't rolling Dean's balls between his fingers Dean would fucking punch him. Considering the circumstances he settles for gasping, "Sonofabitch!" and rolling his eyes back in his head. Sam will get the point.

"Don't come," Sam warns, pulling away, and really, Dean could do without the bossy attitude, especially since it's a fucking turn on and if the idea is _not_ to come, Sam really needs to tone it down.

Dean opens his eyes to tell him that, in a maybe not as courteous way, but his words get stuck in his throat at the sight of Sam on his back, knees up, with his own slick fingers knuckles-deep in his ass.

"Oh my god," Dean says, except it sounds more like, "Ohgmgh!" which is just as well because this whole thing is gay enough without girly outbursts like that. "Fuck!" he rectifies once he gets his breath back. "Fucking hell!"

"Condoms. In my bag," Sam grunts and Dean scrambles off the bed, totally forgetting that he left his motor functions somewhere by the door earlier. Thankfully Sam is too busy fucking what looks like half his fucking fist into his ass to pay much attention while Dean stumbles across the room and to the bag. Finally after a lot of fumbling and cursing he finds the string of condoms in the inner pocket.

"How… how you wanna do this?" he wheezes as he crawls back on the bed, eyes fixated on the way Sam's fingers keep disappearing into his own body.

"Lay on your back," Sam says, pulling out his finger with an obscene sound that makes Dean's eyes bug out.

"What?" He falls on his back, something his shaky legs are very grateful for, and fumbles with the slippery foil. "You gonna ride me?"

"Like a fucking pony," Sam says with a grin and really, what the fuck happened to the awkward and blushing kid who couldn't even say the word 'blowjob' until tenth grade?

"Jesus!" Dean drops the condom and curses, grabbing his dick while he searches blindly for the damn rubber between his legs.

"Let me," Sam says and then he's rolling the condom onto Dean's dick, his long fingers slick and wet from being in his own ass and Jesus Christ, Dean's gonna come before he even gets there!

"Fuck," he groans, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his breath until it passes. Considering how close he is, if it's really as tight as Sam said, how's he gonna last longer than two seconds?

"Just breathe and stop if you need to," Sam tells him – Dean might have thought that last thing a bit too loud – and then he's straddling Dean's hips and before Dean has time to even _think_ of the fact that he's about to push his dick into his little brother's ass, it's _there_ , sliding inside heat so intense he thinks he might pass out.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God…"

"Breathe," Sam reminds him and Dean sucks in his breath and lets it out slowly. It doesn't help.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna come," he stutters but just as he can feel his balls starting to ride up Sam lifts himself slightly and Jesus fuck, strong fingers wrap around the base of Dean's cock, cutting the impending orgasm off.

"Don't come," Sam growls. "No coming before I do."

"Jesus!" Dean hisses, teeth digging into his lower lip. "Bossy bottom."

Sam smirks. "Not gonna treat me worse than the ladies, are you Dean?" he asks, but before Dean can even try to make up a decent comeback to that Sam starts riding him. Like a fricking pony.

"Jesus fuck!"

"Yes," Sam says, eyes closed and head thrown back. "God, yes. Just. Like. That!"

The slight shift in angle has him squeezing his eyes shut, mouth falling open, and even if Dean has no idea what he's doing it's obviously right so he does it again. And again, And then just has at it while Sam moans and gasps and slams himself down hard enough to make Dean's cock feel like it's about to explode.

Dean groans, biting his lip and holding onto Sam's thighs. He's had girls riding him before but this is nothing like that. Sam is heavy and big and there are no boobs swinging in Dean's face. Instead he's got a fucking huge cock bouncing on his stomach and Sam's ass squeezing his dick like a fucking vice. There's no way he's gonna be able to hold back much longer.

"I wanna," he grunts and grabs Sam's dick, wrapping his finger around it and tugging forcefully. "Christ, your dick. Your fucking dick, Sam." He waits until Sam opens his eyes and looks down at him, pupils blown wide, before adding, "Wanna suck you so bad, Sammy. Want your goddamn dick in my mouth."

Sam gasps and then he's coming, shooting his load all over Dean's stomach and chest and Jesus fuck, his face! He can feel it hitting his cheek and nose and without thinking he catches a few drops on his tongue, licking them up like cream.

"Christ, Dean!" Sam chokes out and then he makes that ridiculous keening sound again and that's it, Dean's done.

He's still fighting for breath when Sam falls on top of him, crushing him under his weight. What little air he has rushes out of him with an 'umph' but Sam doesn't even seem to notice, too busy moaning into his neck and shuddering with aftershocks. Fucking Sasquatch. Dean wriggles a little until he's finally able to breathe before going limp again and then they lie there, squished together with cooling come smeared between their stomachs.

"You okay?" Dean finally asks, the Jesus-Christ-what-are-we-doing panic rapidly returning. "Sam?"

"'M fine," Sam mumbles into his neck. "You?"

'I just fucked my little brother,' Dean plans to say, 'how the hell do you _think_ I feel?' but what comes out is, "Sticky."

Sam lifts his head, gazing at him with bleary eyes. "What?"

"Do you never even jerk off? Or is that just your natural load, every time?" Dean scrunches up his nose in disgust. "You fucking soaked me, man. I have come in my _hair!_ "

"Oh God," Sam groans and rolls off. "You _are_ gay."

"Says the guy who just had a cock up his ass," Dean mutters as he tries to wipe most of the mess off with Sam's t-shirt.

" _Your_ cock." Sam turns his head on the pillow, giving him an uncertain smile. "You gonna freak out?"

"No." Dean swallows. "Are you?"

Sam shakes his head. "No." His smile grows more confident and Dean finds himself inadvertently smiling back.

"Ok then," he says and nudges Sam's shoulder with his own. "Bitch."

"Guess I can't argue with that," Sam snorts and damn it, Dean's blushing again. Sam smirks at him but then he turns thoughtful. "So," he says, "if you treat women like our mother does that mean you'll treat me like…?"

"You finish that sentence and you can kiss that blowjob goodbye!" Dean growls.

Sam doesn't say it but Dean still won't blow him until two hours later. It's the principle of the thing.

fin


End file.
